In the manufacture of cartons, small sheets of paper material having specific profiles are cut out of larger sheets of paper material. These smaller sheets are known as carton blanks that, in turn, are formed into cartons and/or boxes. The blanks are formed during a process known as a blanking operation in a die cutting machine.
In a die cutting machine, the blanks are cut, but not removed from a large sheet of paper material. After the blanks have been cut, the sheet is moved downstream in the die cutting machine to a blanking station where the sheet is positioned over a frame assembly for support. The frame assembly includes an outer frame and an inner grid having large openings that correspond in size, in shape and in position to the profile of the carton blank previously cut. Below the frame is a mechanism for stacking the carton blanks.
At the blanking station, an upper tool is used in combination with the lower tool or frame assembly to knock the carton blanks from the sheet of paper material while holding the scrap material that surrounds the blanks. The upper tool has a support board that moves vertically up and down in the die cutting machine, and the support board typically has a plurality of stand-offs depending therefrom that hold pushers spaced beneath the board which in turn are used to push the carton blanks from the sheet through the lower tool or frame assembly. A plurality of presser assemblies are also mounted in the support board and depend therefrom to hold the scrap material against the lower tool or frame assembly during the blanking operation so that the blanks may be pushed from the sheet. A presser assembly typically includes a presser rail that is biased downwardly away from the support board by a spring so that the rail is positioned slightly below the pushers. As the upper tool is lowered, the presser rail engages the sheet of paper material first such that a scrap portion of the large sheet of material is secured between the presser rail and the frame. The upper tool then continues to be lowered such that the sheet of material engages the inner grid within the frame while at substantially the same time the pushers engage the carton blanks and knock the blanks out of the sheet of material and through the inner grid. The carton blanks then fall into a stacking mechanism below the frame where the blanks are stacked for further processing.
The lower tool used in the blanking operation is typically comprised of a steel outer frame that supports an inner grid. The inner grid is typically comprised of a plurality of lengthwise and crosswise extending bars. In order to secure the inner grid in place on the outer frame, the ends of each bar are typically screwed onto attachment pieces that, in turn, are mounted on the lengthwise and crosswise rails of the outer frame. A grid element is positioned on the inner grid to define a pattern that conforms to the die cut in the sheet of paper material. It can be appreciated the inner grid must be reconfigured and the grid element must be replaced whenever a different carton blank needs to be produced. Thus, the disassembly of the inner grid from the outer frame and the grid element from the inner grid oftentimes becomes very cumbersome and time consuming. Thus, it is desirable to provide a quicker manner of attaching and removing the grid element from the inner grid.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting a grid element to an inner grid of bars to a frame assembly for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting a grid element to an inner grid of bars to a frame assembly for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine that allows for grid element to be easily attached and removed from the inner grid.
It is a still further object and feature of the invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting a grid element to an inner grid of bars to a frame assembly for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine that is compatible with standard blanking operation machinery and that is relatively inexpensive.
In accordance with the present invention, a connection device is provided for interconnecting a grid element to a support rail for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine. The support rail has grooves on opposite sides thereof. The connection device includes a generally flat base having first and second sides, as well as, an inner surface for engaging the grid element and an outer surface. A first connection arm depends from the first side of the base. The first connection arm has a terminal end that is receivable in a corresponding first groove in the support rail.
A second connection arm depends from a second side of the base. The second connection arm has a terminal end that is receivable in a corresponding second groove in the support rail. The terminal ends of the connection arms include hooked portions. In addition, the connection arms are movable between a first connecting position wherein the connection device may be positioned over the grid element and a second connected position wherein the terminal ends are receivable in their corresponding grooves. A biasing structure urges the connection arms toward their connected position.
A flyer may extend from a first end of the base for raising a scrap portion of the carton above the grid element. The flyer includes a terminal end that is movable between a raised position wherein the terminal end of the flyer lies in a plane vertically spaced from the base and a non-raised position. A flyer mounting element may be used to interconnect the flyer to the base.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a frame assembly is provided for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine. The frame assembly includes a rigid outer frame and a plurality of lengthwise and crosswise extending bars extending within the outer frame. A grid element is positionable on the bars and a connection device interconnects the grid element to a selected bar. Preferably, each of bars includes first and second sides having recesses formed therein for receiving the connection device.
The connection device includes a generally U-shaped clip that receives a portion of the grid element therein. The connection device includes first and second connection arms having terminal ends that a receivable in corresponding recesses in the selected bar. It is contemplated for the terminal ends of the connection arms to include hooked portions. The connection arms are movable between a first connecting position wherein the connection device may be positioned over the grid element and a second connected position wherein the terminal ends are received in corresponding recesses in the selected bar.
A flyer extends from the connection device for raising a portion of the carton above the grid element. A flyer mounting element interconnects the flyer to the connection device.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a frame assembly is provided for a lower blanking tool of a carton die cutting machine. The frame assembly includes a rigid outer frame and a support rail extending within and supported by the outer frame. A grid element is positionable on the support rail. A connection device interconnects the grid element to the support rail. The connection device includes a generally flat base having first and second sides, as well as, an inner surface for engaging the grid element and an outer surface. A first connection arm depends from the first side of the base. The first connection arm has a terminal end that is receivable in a first groove in the support rail. A second connection arm depends from the second side of the base. The second connection arm has a terminal end that is receivable in a corresponding second groove in the support rail. A flyer extends from the connection device for raising a portion of the carton above the grid element.
The terminal ends of the connection arms include hooked portions. Further, the connection arms are movable between a first connecting position wherein the connection device may be positioned over the grid element and a second connected position wherein the terminal ends are received in corresponding recesses in the selected bar. A flyer mounting element is provided for interconnecting the flyer to the connection device.